Promise?
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: "You are a very good boy, Craig Tucker. Promise to take care of my son?"   "Promise." The boys are about two.


Tweek clutched at his thermos tightly, wiggling as Craig hugged him. The other toddler said nothing but squeezed the blonde, a serious look on his face. "Aren't they precious?" Craig's mother crooned. The other moms nodded and smiled. Craig was leaning against the wall, staring straight ahead, holding a squirming Tweek in his chubby arms. The blonde finally broke away, standing up. Craig's monotonous face scrunched up in annoyance and he frowned moodily.

Mrs. Tucker smiled and clapped her hands in delight. "That is the first sign of emotion my Craig has shown in over a week!" She whirled to face a softly smiling Mrs. Tweak. "Isn't wonderful?" she asked.

The other mother looked up from her knitting and smiled in the way that made her seem much wiser, a slow secretive smile that overtook her features. "Yes," she agreed softly and went back to her needles. "They are going to go far together." Mrs. Tweak said nothing more and would not be coaxed back into conversation.

Craig kept a watchful eye on Tweek as he wandered around the room. Cartman, Stan, and Kyle were in a corner, Cartman was pulling on Kyle's red hair as Stan tried to pin the fat child to the ground. Kyle was red in the face, legs, and arms lashing out as he attempted to hit Cartman. Kenny and Butters were a safe distance away, watching, as the later clutched a stuffed Hello Kitty and sucked furiously at his thumb.

Tweek paused for a moment as he watched Kyle begin to yell in anger. "Ms. Cartman!" Sheila exclaimed, standing up quickly. "Can you try to control your child?"

"My poopsiekins is just playing." Ms. Cartman assured. They began to argue as Cartman pulled harder, Stan fully pounding on his back with small fists. Tweek uncapped his thermos and stepped forward. "Back." He commanded to Stan. Said boy looked up angrily but backed away.

With a sad look at his thermos, Tweek poured the barely warm liquid all over Cartman. The fat child let go and sat up, wailing loudly. Stan rushed forward and dragged Kyle away before the Jewish toddler was scooped up by his overprotective mother. Cartman rushed at Tweek and grabbed a handful of blonde hair before a hardcover book was smashed over his head.

Craig Tucker casually dropped one on the many law books that lay around the Broflovski household on Cartman's nonmoving back. He stepped around the large mass of fat on the floor and picked up Tweek's thermos, handing it to the blonde. "Mine," he growled to Cartman, lashing out a small leg to kick the other boy in the head.

Most blushing furiously, the group of mothers rushed forward to pick up their children. Kenny laughed loudly, clapping his hands as Butters looked, concerned, at the others. Mrs. Tweak smirked and picked up Tweek, nodding in an approving way at Craig. Mrs. Tucker scolded her son, who simply flipped her off. Angry at her son's behavior, she responded with a show of her own middle finger.

"Now, now," The female Tweak soothed "There is no need for any of that." She dropped to her knees, Tweek still hanging onto her shoulders. She hugged Craig, who was quickly becoming one of her favorite children.

"Thank you," she whispered. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the scarf she had been knitting and wrapped it around his neck. "You are a very good boy, Craig Tucker; promise to take good care of my son?" Craig gazed at her steadily and nodded.

"I Promise." He assured before sticking out his pinkie. Mrs. Tweak smiled. Then, the dark haired child and the mother with a blond boy clinging to her back like a monkey pinkie swore.

"Good."

**Time Skip, 15 years. **

Craig Tucker mouth thinned into a line as Tweek rested against his shoulder, crying harshly. He didn't want to get up; he didn't want to gaze into the cold face of the woman he had come to view as a second mother.

"_You're a very good boy, Craig Tucker; promise to take good care of my son?" _He started and looked around. Except for sobs and cries the bystanders had said nothing. A sharp chill went down his spine.

"I promise." He whispered to the wind. There was a jingling laugh; it vibrated in his skull as he pulled the sobbing Tweek closer.

"_Thank you, thank you_."


End file.
